Shaw Destruction
by Argo0
Summary: Sarah visits former CIA agent and ex boyfriend Daniel Shaw in prison for one reason. To gloat. Charah compliant plus more.


Sarah looked up as she heard the sound the prison door shut and the prisoner that she had come to see was escorted to the chair opposite hers behind the safety glass. This man in front of her, who had caused her, her husband, their extended family, and not to mention everyone else in the country so much anguish, oozed confidence, even here in a prison cell. It was perhaps one of the things that she had found attractive in Daniel Shaw. Upon seeing her, the prisoner shot her a look of disdain, before his face settled into his usual confidant smirk, believing he had something she needed. "Well, well," drawled Shaw, as he picked up the phone. "If it isn't Agent Walker, looking as incredible as always. Come to grant me my conjugal rights?"

"In your dreams Shaw," spat Sarah, perhaps a little too quickly, seeing Shaw's smirk widen.

"Oh and such pleasant dreams they are Walker," he said, an almost wistful look appearing on his face. "Those wonderful memories of our time spent together keep me very warm at night."

Noticing her silent glare he continued, glad to take whatever available shots at her. "Does your husband know about all those times we spent together," he questioned, frowning at the lack of reaction. "Does he know that while he was screwing that cute little Nerd Herder, I had you bent over the tables in Castle, fucking your ass? Or while he was tied to his best friend in Castle, I fucked you in the elevator of the hotel? Or how about that time in DC when you sucked me off in the car after I bought you those earrings?"

This was not going the way Shaw had hoped. He had no idea why Sarah had come to see him, but he was planning to torture her every step of the way for any information she may want out of him. However, instead of reacting angrily by his lewd memories, she merely smirked with at him, unfazed by his attempts to gain control of the situation. "He does actually," she replied. "I learnt early in my relationship with Chuck that lies weren't going to help us. I just make sure that anything I've done with someone else, I do with him. So yes Shaw, Chuck has bent me over and fucked my ass, he has fucked me in an elevator and I have sucked him off in the car, and he certainly performed better than you ever did. That was actually day one of our honeymoon, after we had sex on the aeroplane that is."

Shaw growled at her little speech. Hearing that he had been outperformed by a nerd like Chuck Bartowski was not something he really wanted to deal with. The game was fun when he was winning, but sucked when he wasn't. "What do you want Sarah," he grumbled.

Sarah smirked at him and without saying anything, she pulled out her phone and held it against the glass. Shaw leaned forward to see what was on it and not even his extensive training as an agent could hide the shock and disbelief at what he saw on the screen. There was a picture of Chuck sitting on a chair looking at the camera and completely naked. Kneeling in front of him were two beautiful women, one blonde, one brunette, each with a hand and their mouths on his hard cock and equally naked as Chuck. The blonde was obviously Sarah, but it was the face of the brunette that struck Daniel Shaw dumb.

"Wha… How… I don't…" babbled Shaw as he did an impression of a gold fish.

"You mean why is your dead wife on her knees in front of my husband about to worship his cock?" asked Sarah, smirking as the previously unflappable Daniel Shaw was reduced to a stuttering mess with just one little picture. "Well as you can clearly see, she isn't quite as dead as she was made out to be. Turns out she and Graham organised my red test to help fake her death, so she could go into deep cover within the Ring. When we took down the Ring, she was ready to retire from the spy life and come back to you, hoping you'd forgive her for faking her death, but by then you were already convicted of treason, so she kept her distance. Then when she heard about your little episode last Christmas, she contacted us, to find out exactly how her loyal and patriotic husband had fallen so far."

She paused from her speech to focus her attention on her phone as she pulled up another picture, which she then again held up for Daniel to see. Despite knowing that this would only further torment him, Shaw couldn't help but lean forward to get a better look at the picture on the screen. This picture only contained Chuck and Eve, but that didn't really make it better. Chuck was again sitting on the chair, but this time Eve had her back to him in the reverse cow girl position with his large cock inside her while one hand pinch one of her nipples and the other was probing her womanhood. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, uttering what he could only assume were moans of pleasure. Upon closer inspection he realised that Chuck was actually in her ass instead of her pussy, something that Eve had never let him do.

Sarah seemed to notice what caught his attention as her pounced on it. "The tables turn quickly don't they," she said flippantly, as she pulled the phone away from his view. "That's why you asked before, if Chuck knew about the times we had anal sex, that you had a piece of me that Chuck didn't. Well I'll admit that I almost wouldn't let him do it. After all he is a bit bigger than you, so it hurts a bit more. But between my love for Chuck and my love for anal sex, there wasn't really any way I was going to not let him butt fuck me. Now my husband can enjoy any of my holes whenever he wants. You wife's too for that matter."

Again Sarah stopped speaking to gauge her audience of one. Gone was the Daniel Shaw who sought to torture and dominant her, his confidence now shattered. Instead he remained silent, as if struck dumb by the first picture. Good, she thought to herself, he's been in control for far too long. "Like I said, after Christmas, Eve tracked us down to find out what happened with you. Once she saw my face, most of it clicked and she apologised profusely for what happened," she said, continuing with her story. "She had thought that if you found out about the CIA killing her, you'd be professional about it. Turns out, not even your wife knew of your unstable emotions. The same emotions that you give Chuck crap for having. But anyway, after we explained everything, we started bonding and soon, we became best friends with Eve."

With that, Sarah brought up another photo on her phone for Shaw. This one had Chuck lying on his back while Eve and Sarah were on top of him, Eve sitting on his face while Sarah was on his dick and the pair of them engaged in a very passionate French kiss as their hands fondled the each other's breasts. While most of Chuck wasn't visible, his tell-tale brown hair apparent from beneath Eve, Shaw had a very good look at his wife and ex-girlfriend. Their eyes were closed and it was obvious from their faces that they were either very much enjoying the kiss, or Chuck's efforts on the body's, or most likely, both. "I don't understand," Shaw said in a defeated voice. "How did you go from being friend's to… that?"

Sarah gave a little shrug. "Alcohol mostly," she said plainly. "Eve doesn't live in California, so during her last visit it was Chuck's birthday. The three of us went out for drinks to celebrate, and as what usually happens, we all had a bit too much. One minute we're at a bar drinking cosmopolitans and then the next, we're all back at our apartment, I'm bent over the dining table with my skirt hiked up above my ass, Chuck's fucking me from behind towards an amazing orgasm and Eve is on one of the chairs, one hand playing with a breast that popped out of her dress and the other hand inside her sexy black panties. After that it seemed only natural for her to share our bed. She ended up pushing her return flight back a week."

Once again, Sarah brought her phone to the glass to show Shaw its contents, but this time instead of a photo, it was a video. She moved the phone so Shaw could listen to the accompanied audio. The former CIA agent could only watch in horror as the only woman he truly loved had her face in Sarah's crotch as the blonde's husband continuously pound her from behind. The stream of moans and cries from the threesome cut deep into Daniel Shaw, but it was the distinctive pleas for more from a voice that he hadn't heard for so long that were truly torturous. "Why," Shaw croaked, wanting yet unable to look away from the video.

Seeing this mouth move, Sarah brought the phone back to her to respond. "Why am I doing this," she questioned, and upon seeing his nod continued. "Seriously? You have to ask? The angst you caused Chuck and I when you entered the picture notwithstanding, you killed my father-in-law, manipulated my friends and family, betrayed our country, tried to stage a coup within the CIA, unleashed a devastating computer virus upon the internet, and you ruined Christmas. Not to mention the many times you've tried to kill me or my husband. And the whole reason why you did those things was to avenge the death of your wife, a wife who not only isn't dead, but despises you for the things you did in her name."

Sarah had thought Shaw couldn't look more defeated, but somehow he managed it. "Ironic isn't it?" she sneered at the broken man. "All the horrible things you did to get revenge and your wife hates you for it. Did you know before she went undercover she was planning to retire and start a family with you? She had even picked out a few names. Well she still wants that, just not with you. And I, being her good friend, offered my husband as the sperm donor, which he enthusiastically accepted."

Shaw was numb, he couldn't believe this was happening. Everything he had done to get revenge for Eve's death had been for nothing. In fact they had the reverse effect as now she loathed the man she become. Sarah could see the turmoil in him, and smirked. This was why she had come here. "I'm going to leave in a minute Shaw, but I want you to think on something when I'm gone," she spoke into the phone. "Right at this minute, your wife is on her back in my marital bed with my husband, a man you tormented and belittled, fucking her to an incredible climax. Then when he's done that, he's going to come inside her in the hope of getting her pregnant. This process is going to continue until she is with child, and then she's going to raise that child with love and affection, and the help of Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah, of course. And all of that, that happy family life could have been yours Shaw, right up to the point where you allowed yourself to be consumed by revenge. And now it will never be yours. Enjoy solitary."

With that sarcastic farewell delivered, Sarah Bartowski stood up and walked away, not sparing a second glance to the prisoner. Not that she needed to. Despite how much she hated that man, she knew one thing for certain about Daniel Shaw, that he loved his wife above all else. That's why he went to such lengths to avenge her, and that's why, with a few pictures and words, she was able to destroy him so easily.


End file.
